


An extraneous egg-xpedition

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Candy thief Stiles, Easter Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, Good dad Derek, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for the Easter egg hunt and Derek’s been planning for weeks where to hide the eggs and what candy to put in them, almost as excited as he’d been when he was a kid himself. </p><p>He should have remembered, though, that when Stiles is around, sometimes not even the best laid plans are enough…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An extraneous egg-xpedition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked sharply as he entered the kitchen and Stiles quickly spun around, looking up guiltily.

“Hm” he shrugged, trying to appear calm but his cheeks were bulging like a hamster’s and there was tell-tale smear of chocolate across his cheek. “I was just… um…” he continued while trying to stealthily chew and swallow what seemed to be the greater part of a giant chocolate Easter bunny. Safe to say, Derek wasn’t fooled by that. Even without his werewolf senses to aid him, Stiles still looked like the human equivalent of a guilty chipmunk. Derek raised an eyebrow expectantly to force an answer out of the other man.

“I’m, um, eating candy?” Stiles said at last and Derek shook his head.

“No, Stiles, you’re eating _the_ candy that I bought _specifically_ for the Easter egg hunt tomorrow” he growled accusingly and Stiles took a step back.

“Hey now!” he defended himself indignantly. “I only took the chocolatey stuff since Laura can’t have too much of it anyway.”

“Only the chocolate?” Derek asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I took some of the other stuff as well” he admitted grudgingly. “But it was still _mostly_ chocolate” he empathized.

“Funny you’d say that” Derek said flatly and turned away for a second. “Mostly chocolate, my ass” he muttered to himself as he returned with a waste paper bin and put it on the kitchen counter. “I have some evidence here that might suggest otherwise.”

“I knew that you becoming a deputy wasn’t a good idea” Stiles mumbled petulantly as he was eying the bin suspiciously.

“That’s not what you said when I fucked you wearing my uniform” Derek reminded him and Stiles’ eyes glazed over for a minute when the remembered. No, he really hadn’t complained then, not about the uniform and certainly not about the handcuffs. Maybe he’d complained a little the day after though, because he’d had a very hard time sitting down as he recalled it and…

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice cut through his memories of that very pleasant afternoon that they’d spent together.

“Yeah?” Stiles did his best to focus on his boyfriend without picturing him naked.

“You’ve eaten all the candy for the egg hunt” Derek stated again.

“I already told you that I didn’t…” Stiles started but Derek cut him off by upending the bin and starting to shift through the contents.

“What are you doing?” Stiles nearly screeched as he saw the mess but Derek didn’t answer him, only held up an empty bag of Peeps, followed by an empty bag of Jelly beans and then an empty bag of Red vines and finished off with an empty Sour patch bag. By the end of the display Stiles had visibly deflated and he couldn’t look Derek in the eyes.

“Do you want me to go on?” Derek asked coldly and Stiles swallowed audibly and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary” he croaked dejectedly.

“Oh, but I can continue just fine” Derek quickly assured him. “I found empty bags of Skittles here as well, and…”

“All right, all right!” Stiles interrupted, holding up his hands. “I get it, I just… I dunno, got a bit carried away.” Derek gave a derisive snort and Stiles wrapped his arms around his torso protectively.

“I’m really sorry” he mumbled, staring at the floor. “I know how long you spent planning for the egg hunt but I was so hungry when I finished with work and then I saw the bag with all the candy and I swear I only meant to take one, or maybe two, and then I saw that you’d bought Red vines and it kinda went downhill from there and I’m sorry!”

 

Stiles looked completely heartbroken and Derek had to fight to stay mad at him, when all that he wanted was to wrap him into a hug and hold him until he wasn’t sad anymore. He almost whined when he looked at Stiles’ remorseful expression and he had to remind himself that the other man was the reason that the carefully thought out plans for his Easter egg hunt, Laura’s first as a Hale, was now in ruins. Then Stiles’ lower lip trembled as if he was about to burst in tears and Derek’s resolve crumbled completely.

“All right” he sighed. “We’ll fix this” he assured Stiles. “We might have to make a small expedition to the store, however” he added, frowning. He didn’t exactly look forward to recreate the shopping trip from hell that he’d already done once, and he wondered if he by some small miracle still had the shopping list so that he didn’t have to try to remember everything.

“Don’t you mean an _egg_ -xpedition?” Stiles asked waggling his eyebrows, seemingly having recovered somewhat from his little breakdown and Derek fought the urge to smack him over the head. Hard and repeatedly.

 

Every idiot and his mother knew that there was nothing worse than going shopping for Easter candy the day before the egg hunt. There would be lots of people at the stores, all the good stuff would probably be sold out already and there was a real probability that spontaneous fighting would break out at the marshmallow section when someone took the last bag of Peeps. Stiles could call it an egg-xpedition all he wanted but Derek knew to call it by its rightful name. Pure. Hell. Simple as that, and no amount of eyebrow waggling could ever make Derek think otherwise. He sighed again, gritted his teeth and resigned himself to his fate.

When they’d gotten into the car and were on their way to the store Stiles’ stomach rumbled loudly and he looked down in surprise.

“With all the candy that I’ve eaten I didn’t think I’d be hungry again until next week” he said astonished as he poked his belly lightly. “So, while we’re out driving anyway, how about picking up pizza for dinner?”

“This is not really an enjoyment trip, Stiles” Derek spat out, hardly controlling his temper by this point as he’d just seen how packed the parking lot was. It seemed that everyone had decided to go shopping today.

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf” Stiles chided him. “If you don’t want pizza just say so. How about curly fries instead?” This time the urge to hit Stiles was too strong for Derek to resist.

“Ow!”

“Serves you right” Derek muttered, but that only made Stiles pout angrily and glare at him and suddenly, (and Derek really didn’t have a clue how it happened), he somehow found himself driving by the diner so that Stiles could have some curly fries anyway.

 

How he wished he was immune to pleading puppy dog eyes, trembling lips and petulant pouting.

As it was now Stiles (as well as his daughter) had him wrapped around his little finger. And he sure used it to his advantage…


End file.
